cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan
|minions = Chance, Nico and Morton, Werewolf Clan|enemies = |likes = His family, working out, nature, Hugo's heroism, helping others, dancing and singing, flirting with ladies, video games, adventures, fighting crime|dislikes = His father's banishment and initial hatred of his uncle, his family in danger, Wolfgang, murder, villains, failure, those who try to harm his cousin or teammates|powers = Expert martial arts skills Physical strength High speed Eternal youth Excellent Swordsmanship|weapons = Swords, gun and fists|fate = Rejoins the Wooten clan and forms a loving bond with his family|inspiration = Michael B. Jordan Erik Killmonger}}'''Jordan '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the a powerful warrior living in Wolfwood Forest with his younger brother, Chance. Jordan was born sometime after the marriage of Wolfsbert and Maggie. Due to a family scuffle, Jordan formed a rivalry with his cousin, Matthew. But their rivalry soon formed into a loving relationship. Background Jordan was born to Wolfsbert and Maggie after they got married 14 years ago. Chance was born two years later. With Maggie not knowing about Wolfsbert's past, he told his sons about what happened between him and his brother, Robert Wooten. Feeling bad for their father being banished from his own family, Jordan and Chance grew up with a hatred of Robert Wooten and his family, whom they hope to get revenge on. If Jordan and Chance ever get the chance to kill Robert's children, Jordan took advanced karate class and learned all the arts of fencing. When Jordan turned 17 years old, Wolfgang was looking for some warriors, he encountered Wolfsbert and convinced him to join his army. Wolfsbert agreed to help Wolfgang and he decided to take his sons with him since they were properly trained. For the next couple of years, Jordan wanted to find Matthew, Charles and Sierra and kill them, if it takes him forever. Personality With Wolfsbert telling Jordan lies about his uncle, aunt and cousins, it filled his heart with hate and an intense hunger for revenge. Jordan felt he was doing the right thing by helping his father kill his own nephews and niece. Before reforming, Jordan showed no love for others except for his brother and parents. Being drove into evil was caused by his anger. His own anger and pride blinded to think that his own family isn't important. He put his family problems last and his taste for revenge first. When Jordan encountered Matthew for the first time, his relationship with his orphaned cousin was filled with an incredible hatred, rage and jealousy. He immediately wanted to kill him and have his revenge against Robert. He knew that since Matthew was the youngest son of Robert, he would be a bad person. Luckily, Matthew was able to prove himself wrong to Jordan by rescuing him from certain death. That's when Jordan decided to abandon his hatred and rivalry against Robert, only to be reunited with his cousin. With Matthew forgiving Jordan and his cousins, they're cousin bond began to grow stronger and stronger. After having a change of heart and becoming more relaxed, Jordan is shown to have a fun-loving. He loves to sing and dance to music, play video games and spending some time with his brother. They always look after each other and will always be there for each other, nonetheless. Jordan remains loyal to whomever he meets, whether it's family or friends. Jordan's powerful ability is his intelligence. While he was with Wolfgang, he was the first to come up with strategies to use against his enemies. Jordan is loyal assistant to Matthew and shown to be very skilled in mechanics. With Jordan having a change of heart, he is now against violence and tries not to engage into it like the rest of his relatives. He tries to calm a person before they do something violent. Physical appearance Jordan is a slender but muscular African-American teenager who wore a grey chest protector when he first worked for Wolfgang. He has the same dreadlock hair as his cousin, Matthew. He also has a mustache and goatee. After defeating Wolfgang and rejoining the Wooten clan, Jordan began to wear a white shirt along with a blue hoodie. Since Jordan and Chance are brothers, they wear supersuits that resemblance a black panther. After drinking the serum from a wild mango, Jordan grew the tail and feet of a black panther. In feature films and TV shows, Jordan and Chance do a tail whack which for them, is a symbol of their brotherhood. Powers and abilities * '''Powerful Strength: '''By looking at Jordan's muscular body and the way he can punch through walls without injuring his knuckles, he was born with powerful strength after taking karate classes and by working out at the gym. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Jordan is also a fast athlete as demonstrated as he's able to skate fast when he's playing hockey. * '''Powerful Durability: '''Like his cousins, brother and uncles, Jordan is more durable than any other human being. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Jordan is shown to be highly intelligent, clever and mechanically inclined. ** '''Skilled Mechanic: '''Jordan is shown to be a skilled mechanic. * '''Expert Martial Artists: '''As mentioned before, Jordan took advanced karate class, thus making a very skilled and fear fighter to his enemies. * '''Swordsmanship: '''As mentioned before, Jordan mastered all of the arts of fencing. * '''Immortality: '''Jordan is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. * '''Animal/Alien/Robot Communication and Empathy: '''Jordan is a member of the Wooten family who is able to understand the feelings and language of animals, aliens and robots. * '''Master Archer: '''Jordan became a master archer after learning it from Robin Hood. Appearances The Black Lion In the present day, Matthew realized that Jordan, Chance, Wolfsbert and Duke looked like the people in his family album. Excitedly, Matthew runs back into the woods hoping to have his lost relatives back in the Wooten clan. However, due to the conflict that happened in the past, Jordan wasn't happy to his cousins. In fact, he made an attempt to kill his cousin until Charles stopped Jordan. He and Charles nearly got into an intense fistfight until Kirby stopped the fight by talking them out of it. Jordan swore that he will have his revenge against Matthew and his siblings, one way or another. For the next couple of days, Jordan was trained for the fight against his cousin and he was eager to defeat and kill him. Two days later, Jordan was ready for the fight. Matthew was properly trained by Kirby and ready to fight against his cousins. Eager to beat his cousin, Jordan even squeezed his cousin's hand in bitter rage. As the battle began, Jordan was merely shocked at his cousin's fighting skills. Matthew was winning the battle after defeating Chance, Nico and Morton leaving Jordan as the only opponent left. Angered with his cousin beating his cohorts, Jordan angrily lunged at Matthew with two swords, trying to stab him. Matthew quickly ducked causing Jordan to fall off the waterfall. He quickly tied a rope to a rock and jumped off the waterfall to save his cousin's life. After bringing Jordan back up the waterfall, he then realized that he was wrong about Matthew being a bad person. Wolfgang ordered Jordan to execute Matthew but he refused by saying that family is important than revenge (much to Matthew's amazement). Chance, Nico and Morton defected from Wolfgang when they learned that Matthew isn't a bad person. Back at the house, Jordan reconciled with Matthew and apologized for his ill treatment towards his cousin. Charles and Sierra came back and Charles immediately became distrustful towards his reformed cousins while Sierra forgave them. Hoping that Charles could let Adam, his siblings, Jordan and his siblings into the house, Matthew continued to win Charles' fondness over them. Jordan offered to help his cousin by tagging along with him to the mall to help Charles. Back at the mall, the gang learned that Charles wanted to buy an expensive game but didn't have the money for it. That's when they discovered the "Battle of the Bands" contest, winner gets a $1000 reward. The gang entered the contest and the young Wootens sang "Family is Forever." After singing the song, the gang won the $1000 reward and Adam handed the money to Charles, where they initiated a long-lasting friendship. Back at the house, Charles reconciled with everybody and gave Adam and the others, his permission to stay in the house. Since Matthew was in a calm mood, Martin asked Matthew, if he could tell about his parents. As Matthew told the story, Jordan felt sorry for his cousin and became even more regretful about treating his cousins in a rude manner. After finishing his backstory, Matthew asked Charles what happened between his father and uncle after he was born. Jordan learned more about what happened between his father and uncle, he thought that Robert caused his father's banishment but it was actually his father's anger and jealousy that caused his own banishment. Matthew then decided to help bring the rest of his relatives back into the Wooten clan. Jordan promised to be there by Matthew's side no matter. However, the next day, Martin was kidnapped by Derek, Billy and David and they left a muddy footprint trail leading back into the woods into the Werewolf Ritual Room. Wolfgang trapped Matthew and the gang in cages where he revealed himself as the murderer who killed the royal family, Robert and Giselle. Jordan was surprised by his former boss' murderous and traitorous actions towards his aunt and uncle. He felt even sorry for his cousins when he learned that their parents' death wasn't an accident. With Matthew learning the truth about his parents, he lost his hope and faith. Luckily, Charles was able to restore his brother's confidence and hope and he freed his family and the others. Duke and the Werepeople offered to help after discovering their former boss' true colors. Jordan was seen fighting the phantom werewolves along with the others. After Wolfgang's death, the deceased spirits appeared where they were reunited with their families. Years later Jordan moved in with his cousins and became a student at the same high school, his cousins are going. He is last seen singing and dancing to the reprise song "Family is Forever." The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Jordan serves as a supporting character along with his brother and the rest of the gang. He is seen in the opening of the movie before Matthew goes to Woolsville. He isn't seen again until Matthew returned home with Brodi and the others. He immediately liked Brodi when he was shown to be interested in music. He later helped Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. In the ending, he becomes a member of the Mastiff family after his cousins get adopted. He is last seen dancing and singing to the song "Family" along with his family. Draw It Jordan serves as a supporting character in the film along with the others. Animal Planet Jordan serves as a supporting character in the film. He joins his cousins and family as they plan to save Animal Town from the evil Red Bird. Video Game Life Jordan serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He is last seen playing Call of Duty with Chance. The North Wooten Jordan serves as a supporting character in the film. He isn't seen until Matthew, Robo, Classified, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse headed back to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal. He was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and he was cheering for him. The Karate Boy Jordan served as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Jordan told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew told Jordan and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. He was seen at the ending when Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, Jordan was cheering for them. Return to the Present Jordan joins Matthew on his adventure into the future to save his future from Future Butch and his wrath. Jordan was mostly supportive with Matthew since he was having a confidence issue. Robin Hood Jordan serves as a supporting character in the movie. He's eager to help Robin Hood defeat Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Jordan served as a supporting character in the film. He was eager to help Matthew protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Black Lion Jordan serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. Trivia * Despite Jordan's urge to kill Matthew in a battle and follow Wolfgang's orders, he wasn't classified as an official Wooten Villain because he was only following his jealous father's orders, all because of Wolfgang's lie. * Even though, Jordan looks like a full-grown adult, he is shown to be 19 years old, probably because of him taking a drink from the Fountain of Age along with his brother and twin cousins. * Jordan's hairstyle is based off Erik Killmonger's hairstyle from Marvel's 2018, Black Panther. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Servants Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:African-American characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Henchmen Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Nephews Category:Tritagonists Category:Werecreatures Category:Dancers Category:Swordsmen Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty Category:Archers Category:Magic Users Category:Transformed characters Category:Students Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Cousins